A Step Forward
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Will hides his feelings for a long time, he is afraid he will ruin a friendship between them. But now there is no other choice, now or never.  After Kali III, short fluffy fanfiction.


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sanctuary, you would have noticed. I don't own anything, Sanctuary belongs to its creators, I own only the idea for my fanfiction.

I hope you will enjoy my short fanfiction. Thanks so much to Sanctuarygirl (Alex) for correction.

**A Step Forward**

**

* * *

**

_We sat on the rooftop,  
watching the city lights.  
School days and heartbreaks racing to each finish line.  
The first time I kissed her,  
surprised that she kissed me back._

I tried to hide from you, but I failed. I tried to lie to you, but I failed again.

My mind tells me I should keep these feelings hidden inside. It's not a good time to push this kind of have been through a horrible time and I should keep my mouth shut. But I can't.

Simply, I am not as strong as I thought. I feel the need to tell you the truth. It gets harder everyday.

I love you more then I did before. You mean a lot to me.

Everytime I fall apart, you are here to tell me, you or we both will make it.

When my world falls apart, when there's no light to break up the dark, I look at you. I keep holding on to you.

A window in my room is open and my eyes are watching the stars, my heart is hopeing that you are doing the same.

_By the way, where are you now?_ I am asking myself and my mind isn't able to think about anything else. I won't fall asleep if I don't see your face today.

My feet are acting without my control. They are pushing me towards the door and the elevator. My brain already knows where to find you and my subconsciousness leads me your way.

I can feel a little angel on my left shoulder and a little deamon on my right shoulder. They are arguing.

Tell her or not to tell her. Show her my cards or not to show.

Will didn't need anyone to know he will have to open his mouth and open his heart to her, the love of his life. He was afraid it would look weird to tell her he is in love with her. Many times he has been so close to breaking, giving up and letting go. But now, his heart was stronger then his mind.

_I have to give it a try!_

He could feel fresh air comming to him, into his lungs. He was sure he would be able to breath, but he was completely wrong. When he saw her face, he forgot how to breath, how to speak. She was like his sun, whenever she was close to him, she was like his personal sun. He could stare at her all day long. He didn't see her as his boss anymore. He saw a beautiful woman, strong human being who could offer him so much. Yes, there were a lot of things that she was able to offer him, but he would be satisfied with one - only one - thing he wished for. Her love towards him.

During this short moment, he came closer to her and sat down on the edge of tower.

„Will?" she adressed him.

„Helen, how are you feeling?" it was the first thing that came to his mind. He knew it was a stupid question, because there was only one possible answer.

„I am fine, Will," she said and Will could congratulate himself. He actualy killed the conversation. Helen turned her head away from Will and her eyes were starring at the moon. Moon light was shining on her face and Will forgot how to breath. Again. She looked like an angel.

„Now or never!" it was the sound that he heard telling him not to give up.

„Helen..." he took a deep breath.

„I would like to tell you something, I can't keep it inside me anymore. It gets harder everyday," he made a little break and Helen turned her head to Will.

„Is something wrong, Will?"

_Aw, she always cared, always took good care of us, of everyone in the Sanctuary even if she was feeling really exhausted__from the events that happened a couple days ago._

„No, no, calm down, everything is ok, it is just me," Will answered quickly to calm Helen down. He loved this quality of her.

„So?" Helen was curious what is he going to tell her.

Instead of telling something, Will moved closer to her. He gently touched her hand and he was suprised that she didn't move her hand away. She froze in position and was waiting.

Her eyes were watching the sea in front of them. Will took her chin and he turned her head to him. He approached her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His lips brushed hers as gently as he was able to touch her. When he kissed her, he realized it was their first kiss ever. He drew away for a moment and took a deep breath again. What happened after, suprised him a lot. She kissed him back. Her lips tenderly touched his and his body started to shake. He had been dreaming about this a long time ago but his dreams are nothing compared to reality. Reality was much better.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth, she joined him.

They were kissing.

When Helen drew away from him, her cheek touched his.

Will could feel her breath on his neck and he knew, she was comming closer to his ear.

„Don't you mind I am 160 year old?" she asked and came back in front of his face. She was looking into his eyes.

Will didn't hesitate and kissed her again, he kissed her lips, cheek and went toward her ear and whispered.

„I hope that you are satisfied with this answer."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
